The Others
Plot We start with Owen entering his house. He walks up to his room, and lays down. Owen: *yawn* I need a nap. He falls asleep. He lays there for a few minutes, when the air vent on his ceiling unscrews itself, and falls to the ground on the carpet. Aspidites slithers out of the vent, and looks around Owen’s room. She then sees Owen laying in his bed, and slithers next to him. She smiles, and curls up next to him. Aspidites(thought): Aw, he’s kind of cute when he’s sleeping. Owen then opens one of his eyes, and sees Aspidites next to him. Owen: Oh, hey Aspi. Aspidites: Oh! Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. Owen: Nah, it's totally fine. Aspidites: I just wanted to see if you were ok. Owen: Why wouldn't I be? Aspidites: Well, most of the time you aren't alright. Owen: Well, I enjoy your company. They smile at each other, before Buggy’s head appears over both of them. Buggy: Hey, are we having a slumber party? Owen and Aspidites both jump out of the bed, startled. They see Buggy, Luffy and Zolo standing in the door. Zolo: What's up? Owen: Guys?! How do you keep getting in my house? Buggy: Secret entrance. Zolo: Which is very secret. Luffy: Don’t ask. Owen groans. Owen: Why are you guys even here? Buggy starts getting nervous. Buggy: Umm...Well um…..We were just…..yeah… Luffy rolls his eyes. Luffy: He saw Aspidites, and was all like ‘hey guys, let's go follow her!’ Buggy hits Luffy in the head. Buggy: Don't tell them that! Luffy rubs the spot where Buggy hit him. Luffy: Ow, sorry. Owen then walks over to them. Owen: You know, I never asked you guys about how you two met each other. Buggy: Well, we used to work with each other, and I met her. Owen: Well yeah, I know that. I want the full story! Like now! Buggy starts to talk, but Emerson pops out of Owen. Emerson: No no no, we’re saving that story for another episode. Emerson pops back into Owen. They stand in silence for a little. Zolo: I can never read that guy. Owen: Yeah. So, were there others like you where you used to work? Buggy: Oh yeah, there were lots of us. Like there was Loxodonta, he was a real riot. Zolo: Then there was my best bud Congo. We got along great. Luffy blushes. Luffy: And then there was the charming and beautiful Cirrina. She was amazing. Zolo: Eh, I liked her, but she was really weird. Owen starts looking at books on the bookshelf. Owen: So, what happened to them? Buggy: We never saw them again after we got kicked out. Owen looks at them. Owen: Kicked out? I thought you said you escaped. Buggy blushes out of embarrassment. Buggy: Yeah, I just said that to make Aspidites think I was cool. Aspidites nods. Aspidites: And it didn’t work. I knew that this incompetent fool wasn’t good enough to escape. She starts snickering, and Zolo kicks her. Zolo: Aw come on, can't you at least TRY to be nice to him? Aspidites turns away from him. Aspidites: I’ve given him all the kindness that I have for him. Which is none. So in short…. She hisses at Buggy, and slithers out through the air vents. Buggy puts his head down in sadness, and Owen gives him a comforting pat on the back. Owen: It's ok Buggy. I'll go buy you an ice cream. Zolo: Oooh! Can you get me one too? Luffy: And me! Owen rolls his eyes and laughs. Owen: Fine. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid, and I'll be right back. Owen walks out of his room, and exits the house. Buggy then starts looking at Owen’s phone, which he left on his bed. Zolo: Hey, you shouldn't look at Owen’s things. Buggy laughs. Buggy: Oh come on, I've always wanted to prank call Owen’s friends! Zolo: Ok, but if you get in trouble, don't blame me. Buggy opens Owen’s contacts, and then frowns. Buggy: Huh, besides his parents and his aunt, we’re his only contacts. Luffy then snatches the phone from Buggy. Luffy: Haven’t you learned about privacy? Buggy bends down to Luffy. Buggy: Luffy, we both know I don’t know what that means. Luffy sighs. We then cut to Owen walking down the street. Owen: I'm pretty sure the ice cream place was somewhere around here. Knew I should've brought my phone. Owen then trips on something, and faceplants on the ground. He slowly pushes up off the ground. Owen: Ow….That hurt...What did I trip on? He looks at the ground, but sees nothing but flat surface. Owen: I know I tripped on something, but what? Owen then feels the ground, and hits a thin but strong string. He plucks it a few times, testing its durability. It is very strong, even though it is thin. Owen: Ok, so that's what it was. But where- Suddenly, a web pins Owen to a brick wall. Owen: What the heck? A large spider crawls out from behind a building, completely black, with a red marking on her forehead, and blue marking on her back. Owen struggles to get loose, but can't. Missulena: Ah ha ha! It's no use struggling! My web is unbreak- Owen burns the web with fire, and falls to the ground. Missulena is shocked. Owen: You say unbreakable, I hear, ‘susceptible to fire.’ Owen then steps closer to her. Owen: So, are you one of those animals who used to work with Buggy and the others? Because if you are, then- Suddenly, a gorilla clocks him on the back of the head, almost knocking him out. Owen stumbles forward in confusion, and starts rubbing the spot where he was hit. Owen: Ow! What was that for? Maca: That was...supposed to knock you out. Owen: Well, I have been knocked out a lot, so you’re going to have to do- Then a large grey rhino appears behind him, and whacks him in the head with his tusk. Owen: Ok….Got me there….. Owen starts to fade out, but quickly stands up. Javan: Wow, this kid is really tough. No wonder the boss wants him. Owen: Well, thanks for the compliment. Anyways, if you don't start explaining, I might have to start thrashing. Suddenly, a large vulture with big broad wings, a large beak, and pointed head flies down. Andy: Seriously? You chumps haven't even knocked him out yet? Owen: Oh. More of you. Owen then looks around him. Owen: If there are any more of you hiding, just show yourself! It's not gonna do any good hiding! A purple octopus climbs out from a roof and drops down in front of Owen(with a accent like a 90’s teen). Then, a green and brown duck waddles next to Andy. Cirrina: Here, this is like all of us. Mally: Yeah, you happy now punk? Owen relaxes a little. Owen: Ok, good, you're all here, and now we can talk. What are you all here for? Cirrina responds by shooting ink in his face, blinding him. Owen: Ah! Geez, you guys are really trigger happy! He tries to rub it off, but it makes it worse. Owen: Aw, I can’t see! Mally: Yeah, that’s the point! She flies up to Owen and starts pecking him. Owen: Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Mally then flies back over to Cirrina. Mally: Honey? It's your turn. Andy: Of course. He opens his beak wide, and lets out a supersonic screech. Owen covers his ears to resist the sound, while everyone else is not affected by it. Owen: Geez! What is your problem? Maca and Javan then start beating up Owen, until he is on the ground. Owen is laying there, not moving. Maca: Ok….is he unconscious now? Owen starts to stand up, but Javan rams him with his tusk three times, and he is down. Javan: Yes. Yes he is. Andy: Finally! Now can I eat him? I am pretty hungry. He menacingly approaches Owen, before Cirrina stops him. Cirrina: No wait Andy, the boss like totally wants to see him before you can have your little fun times. Andy sighs. Andy: But I'm starving! Cirrina: Oh come on, don't be such a stogemiester. Andy groans and rolls his eyes. Andy: Fine. He picks up Owen in his beak, and he flies away with him. The other animals follow. We then fade to black. Soon, Owen slowly opens his eyes, and we see Andy and Missulena arguing. Andy: No, I should get to eat this chump! He never would've been defeated if it wasn't for me! And what did you do Missulena? Nothing! Missulena: But I should get to eat him! I don't know if you know this, but vultures don't usually eat meat until it’s started to decay. Andy: Well I'm different! Owen then wakes up, strapped down to a metal table. Owen: Aghh…. Missulena: Oh great job Andy! You woke him up! Andy: It was your hideous voice that woke him up! They are about to start fighting, when the rest of the animals walk through the door. Javan: Are you two arguing again? Maca groans. Maca: Let me guess, you want to eat the prisoner again? Andy: Ughhhhhhh, shut up Maca. Mally: Oh come on, none of you punks are going to do anything to the kid until the boss gets through with him. And you all know what that means. So back off. Missulena and Andy both scurry away from Owen. Mally: Cirrina, when did the boss say he’d be back? Cirrina: He totally said two hours. Mally: Two HOURS?! We have to watch this stupid punk for two hours? Owen: Hey, I take offense to that. They all look at him. Cirrina: Well, like should we take shifts? Mally: I certainly am NOT watching him. I have better things to do. Like not watching him! Owen: Here's a thought. You could let me go walk around, and have one of you keep an eye on me. And when your ‘boss’ comes back, you just take me to him. They sit in silence for a little. Maca: That sounds like a good idea. Andy: Great! Since you talked first, you get to watch him! Maca: Wait wha- They all step out the door. Andy: Bye! The door slams shut. Maca sighs. Maca: They always dumb me down because I'm a gorilla. They're so….so…. Owen: Stereotypical? Maca: Yes! Exactly! Ugh, I guess I have to walk you around now. He presses a button on a control panel, and Owen is released. Maca grabs Owen by his right arm. He is surprised at the arm, and looks at it. Maca: Geez, you got a weird arm. Owen: It's actually pretty cool. It lets me use powers. Maca looks at him. Maca: You mean those cartoon powers? I’ve heard about them. Can you show me? Owen: No, I don’t really have any powers for ‘showing.’ Maybe later, if I get into a fight. They start walking. Owen: So, what's the deal with your friends? They seem a little strange. Maca: Well, which one should I start with? I have a good number. Owen: Tell me about the vulture. Maca: Andy? Oh, he's a pretty cool person, and he thinks he's better than everyone. Which he kind of is. And he likes saying chump a lot. He’s married to Mally, the duck. She says punk a lot. Owen: She seems crazy. She’s short-tempered and stingy. Maca: And that's why they fell in love. Owen: Ok, how about the spider? Maca: Missulena. She's a little blood-thirsty, and extremely crazy. Owen: Crazy how? Maca: She ties living things up in her web and watches them suffer. Then she eats them. Owen: Oooooooook, that is pretty crazy. How about the rhino? Maca: That’s Javan, he's the big brute, and he’s a little fun to hang out with. But he's a little sensitive. Like, if you say he's really big, he assumes you're making a fat joke. The other one, the octopus, that’s Cirrina. Owen: Cirrina? Hmmm. Hey, has she ever mentioned something about a bullfrog? Maca: Oh yeah, plenty. Except her messages were really confusing. One day she's all like, ‘Oh how I miss my darling Bullfrog!’ And another she’s all like, ‘Ugh! Don't even make me think about that pest!’ But other than that, she's the nicest one here. But her voice is a little annoying. Owen: Well, what about you? Maca: I’m just the gorilla in the group. Gorillas are all guards here, but I'm a lot weaker than them. And a lot smarter. But just because I'm a gorilla, they assume I'm dumb. I'd like to see them do geometry. Owen: That's kind of like kids at my school. But it's summer now, so I don't have to see them. Maca: Hmm. Anyways, if we’re walking, I may as well show you more animals. We’re at the water department. It’s where all our aquatic animals are. He opens a door marked ‘Aquatics.’ They start walking down an aisle with a lot of fish tanks. Maca: We use these for water missions. At least, we used to. They walk next to a shark tank, who starts pressing his face against the glass. Shark: Ooh! Ooh! Maca! Maca! Can I eat that kid? Please? Please? I haven't had a decent meal in days! Maca: No you can't, the boss wants to see him. The shark gets mad, and starts ramming into the glass. The glass starts to crack. Maca starts panicking. Maca: Aw geez, aw geez… Owen reacts, and freezes the tank of water. Maca is surprised. Maca: Your powers! They are real! Owen: Yeah, they are pretty surprising. Maca drags Owen away. They walk by a large aquarium, with multicolored fish in all shapes and sizes. Owen: Wow, this place is really pretty. Maca: Yeah. Anyways, we’re coming to the end of this area. Let's check out the bug room. He opens a door marked ‘Bugs.’ It is mostly surrounded by trees, and plant life. You can see a lot of bugs, mosquitoes, and wasps flying around. Maca: I really hope you aren't scared of bugs. Maca is shaking in fear. A mosquito flies by him, and he jumps away, scared. Maca: Because I on the other hand, am TERRIFIED of bugs. Owen is looking around. Owen: Hm, seems pretty nice. He is about to step on a ladybug, when Maca pushes him. Maca: Easy, easy! You gotta be careful where you step. Owen walks into a wall, and swats down a fly, killing it. Owen: Oops…..sorry? Butterfly: Don't be. We’ve been trying to kill him for months! Owen backs away. Owen: That’s a little disturbing…. Maca grabs him and pulls him out of the room. Maca: Let's leave before you accidentally kill anyone else. Maca and Owen stand in front of a scorched door. Maca: And this one is my personal favorite…. He opens the door. Maca: The mythical creature room! We see dragons, unicorns, werewolves, yetis, etc. Owen looks around in amazement, and Maca is enjoying his reaction. Owen: Wow. How did they find these things? Maca: They didn't find, they just made them with science. It's actually not that hard, you just take a regular animal, inject some science stuff, and boom! Mythical creatures. Owen is looking at a unicorn, before a dragon snatches it up, and chomps it. Owen: Eesh, guess they don't have eating laws in here? Maca: No, they usually don't eat each other in here, but that's changed. Owen: Huh. A bat bites him on the neck. Owen: Ah! Aw man, am I gonna turn into a vampire now? Maca: No no no, that’s just a regular bat. We don't have anywhere else to put him. Now let me introduce you to my best friend, Griffin. Who is an actual griffin. Maca walks with him, and they stand in front of Griffin. Maca: Owen, this is Griffin. Griffin, this is Owen. Griffin: What's up? Owen: Hi! Griffin: A human? Don't see those around here. Is this kid food for us? Cause we really do need it. Maca: No, the boss wants him. Griffin pats Owen on the back. Griffin: Good luck kid. The boss isn't an easy person to deal with. Owen: Uh, thanks? They start to leave, and then walk in front of a normal door. They walk into a regular room, with elephants, rhinos, lions, cheetahs, bears, and birds. Maca: And this is just our regular animals room. Owen: This is regular? I haven't seen one dog or cat. Maca: Those are in another division. Owen: Oh, ok. A cheetah spots Owen. Cheetah: Guys, fresh meat! More animals look over, and smile. Two cheetahs and three lions hop on Owen. Cheetah 1: Alright, Maca brought us lunch! Lion 3: Yeah, I’m starving! Cheetah 2: I get first dibs! Lion 2: No, I get first dibs! They start arguing again, before Maca pulls Owen out from them. Lion 1: Hey! What gives? Maca: He’s not to eat. The boss wants him. They all groan. Cheetah 2: Aw man! We’re not even gonna get a CHANCE to eat him! Lion 2: And I was so hungry too…. Lion 1: Hey….Maybe we should eat both of them…. Cheetah 1: That’s not a bad idea... They all start to menacingly approach Maca and Owen. Maca quickly opens the door and bolts. One of the cheetahs slam their face in the door. Cheetah 1: Ouch…. Lion 1: Dang it! Our last food attempt is gone. Lion 2: We’d better get food soon, or I’m gonna resort to cannibalism. The lions and cheetahs start bickering amongst themselves as Maca drags Owen away. Owen: You guys seem to want to eat me a lot. Why’s that? Maca: Well, we used to work for this person named Agate, and he would feed us while he would work, but since YOU destroyed him and the organization, we don’t have anymore food. We’ve had to survive off the little we had. Maca looks away, reminiscing the hungry animals. Owen(thought): Should I tell him that Agate isn't dead? No, it might stress him out more. Owen: Geez….Well, if it means anything, I’m sorry. Maca smiles at him. Maca: It means a little something to me, but I don’t know how the boss will feel about it. Cirrina and Andy walk in. Cirrina: Maca! Like, the boss is totally back! Andy: And he wants the kid immediately. Cirrina: So you’d better like, hurry up! Maca: Aw man. Ok kid, we’d better go. Maca starts pulling Owen. Maca: I'm sorry, I didn't get time to fully prepare you. Now he's probably gonna kill you. Owen: Here's a plan. Why don't you just explain to him that I could be beneficial to all these animals, because I could help them get food, and all the other stuff they need. I do have rich parents, and anime powers. Maca starts thinking. Maca: Hmm. Anyways, you DO make a valid point. With your help, we would never be short on food again! Owen: See Maca, all you have to do is convince him. Maca: I don't know, I could get in serious trouble….. Owen: Please? You seem to be the only good one here. Maca thinks before giving in. Maca: Alright fine, I'll try to convince him. They're almost to the bosses room. Maca: Hey, I never asked your name. Owen: My name is Owen. Maca: Owen. That's a nice name. They reach a door with 2 buff gorilla guards. Gorilla 1: Is this the prisoner? Maca: Y-Yes, this is. The second guard grabs Owen. Gorilla 2: Do you wish to give a testimony, to try to sway the bosses opinion? Maca: Y-Yes. I do. The gorilla guards are shocked. Gorilla 1: Are you certain? If you fail to defend him, you will be put to death. Owen is shocked. Owen(thought): I didn’t know the stakes were that high! Owen: Maca, you don’t have to do that for me, it’s not worth it! Maca smiles at him. Maca: If I defend you, then everyone benefits from this. In my opinion, it is worth it. Gorilla 2: Alright then. He shoves them into the room. It is very dimly lit. Owen: Ok, where is this boss? Maca: He’s right there. He points to a chair, and soon, the room lights up, showing a green snake on the chair, with red eyes, looking at Owen. He is very long, as he is coiled around the entire room. A lot longer than Aspidites. Kovu: Well, we meet at last Owen. Owen whispers to Maca. Owen(whispering): The boss is a snake? Maca: Yes. He is. Kovu then sees Maca, and is surprised. Kovu: What’s this? We actually have a defendant this time? Oh that’s unfortunate, I always liked you Maca. Very well then, give your speech. But I must warn you, in all my 20 years of being leader, nobody has ever convinced me. Maca sweats nervously. Kovu’s tail then wraps around Owen, and raises him into the air. Owen: Wh-What are you doing? Kovu gives a sly smile. Kovu: Well, I wouldn’t want you giving advice to him mid-speech. Maca gets nervous, and takes a deep breath. Maca: Alright…..just talk. He clears his throat, and starts pacing. Maca: This boy is accused with destroying our organization, and our leader Agate, who would supply all of our needs. His death is the reason that all of us are starving. Owen is struck with realization. Owen(thought): Shoot! I didn't tell him Agate wasn’t dead! Owen: Hey- Kovu covers his mouth with his tail. Kovu: Yes, I am well aware of the food situation. Maca: But, have you ever considered that this boy can be beneficial to us? If he killed Agate, couldn't he do the same things he did, if not better? And also on the subject of Agate, his death was never confirmed! No body was found, and Agate is too powerful to be completely disintegrated. He then turns to face Kovu. Maca: And on the food situation boss, I don't feel like you're doing everything you can to support us. Kovu straightens himself. Kovu: What do you mean? I am your boss, I have been working diligently to fix this problem! Maca: Have you? It's been nearly a month since you've said that, and where are we now? Starving, animals dying everyday, and what are you doing? You seem to be perfectly healthy. I think you're hoarding all the food to yourself! Kovu looks at him with a fierce expression. Maca remains looking calm, and composed. Kovu then sighs, and slithers back in his chair. Kovu: You actually have made the most convincing speech I've heard in all my years. I'm impressed Maca. Maca smiles proudly. Kovu: But, I'm not convinced. You will be sentenced to death. Maca starts to cower. Maca: B-B-B-But I- Kovu puts his face close to Maca’s, and starts hypnotizing him. He speaks with a cold, commanding voice. Kovu: You will leave this room, go back to your living quarters, and then, you will kill yourself. Make no references to what has happened here, nor killing yourself. You will do it, and no one will know why. He stops, and slithers back to his chair. Maca then walks out of the room. Owen: No! You can't do that! Kovu: Maybe I can't. But I did. He then moves Owen close to him. Owen: So you can hypnotize people too? Kovu: Courtesy of Agate. I assume it isn't the first time you've seen hypnosis? Owen: No, it isn't. But I've never seen it the way you used it, I mean geez you just hypnotized him into committing SUICIDE! Kovu then smiles. Kovu: I know. Isn't it great? He then moves Owen right next to him. Owen: So what are you gonna do? Kill me? He laughs. Kovu: Oh no, I'm not going to kill you! He looks at Owen. Kovu: I'm going to eat you… Owen is repulsed by this. Owen: Um….Why? Kovu: Because humans taste delicious, and I am hungry. So therefore, I'm going to eat you. Owen: Ok, that’s multiple levels of creepy. But you’re not going to- Kovu bites him on his non-Celestialsapien arm. Owen: Gah that's my bad arm! He then starts to pass out. Owen: Everything’s….dizzy…. He passes out. Kovu smiles and opens his jaws wide to eat Owen. Then Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites break down the door. Kovu notices, but doesn't do anything. Buggy: Not so fast! You're not going to- Kovu bites down, and eats Owen. Buggy yelps. Zolo: D-Did you seriously just eat him? Kovu snickers. Kovu: Yes, I did. And he was mighty tassssssty. Mmmm. He then presses a button on his chair, starting an alarm. Javan, Cirrina, Missulena, Andy, Mally, and two lions enter the room. Kovu: Kill them! They all yell, and charge. Javan tries to ram into Zolo, but Zolo hops on his back, and Javan slams into the wall. Zolo hops off, and smirks. Missulena shoots a sticky string, grabbing Buggy’s arm. Buggy bites the string off, and grabs it. He starts swinging it in a circle, throwing Missulena along with it. Buggy then launches the string, but he goes flying into the wall along with her; the string stuck to his hand. Buggy: Ow…. Cirrina is chatting up Luffy. Cirrina: OMG, like, Bullfrog is here! I am like totally, SHOCKED! Like, whoa! Luffy: Yeah, I’m kind of gonna have to beat you up now. Owen IS my friend and all. Cirrina: Don’t worry lovemuffin, I like totally get it! I’ll like do it for you! She springs into the wall, knocking herself out. She falls into a heap on the floor. Luffy: Aw, she’s so cute. Aspidites is facing off against Andy and Mally. Mally: Looks like you’ve lost, punk. It’s two to one, and birds eat snakes. Andy: Yeah, so you better prepare yourself you little chump. He lets out a supersonic caw. Mally and the rest of the animals(minus Buggy, Luffy and Zolo)are unfazed by this. Aspidites also. Andy realizes, and stops. Mally: Wh-What? But how?! Aspidites: I had to put up with that idiot(motions to Buggy) everyday, so I’ve learned to tune out annoying noises. Buggy: Hey! He then starts fighting one of the lions, with Luffy as support. Aspidites then bites Andy. Mally: Ah! She tries to grab Aspidites in her beak, but Aspidites slaps her in the face with her tail. She is knocked unconscious, and Andy passes out from the venom. Zolo then picks up one of the lions, and throws it into the other one. Luffy uses his tongue as a slingshot, and they both go flying into the ceiling. Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites then face Kovu. Kovu: Well well well, looks like it's- Buggy runs up to Kovu and starts slapping his body. Buggy: Spit him out! Spit him out! Spit him out Kovu! Kovu: Get….your…..hands…..off of…... Kovu then starts coughing furiously, until he spits out Owen. Owen coughs, and wakes up. Owen: Ewwwww, that was so gross…...Now I have to take a shower…... He then realizes something, and stands up. Owen: Uh, can you guys handle this? Aspidites: Of course we can handle Kovu. Well, I can. Owen: Good. I gotta go save Maca! He runs out of the room. Aspidites and Kovu face each other. Aspidites: So, we meet again Kovu. Kovu: Oh Aspidites, how I’ve missed you. Luffy, Buggy and Zolo are confused. Zolo: Wait, you know him? Aspidites: We dated for about 2 months. Buggy goes up to her. Buggy: Y-Y-You dated KOVU? And you never TOLD me? Kovu scoffs. Kovu: You dumped me for this clown? Aspidites pushes him away. Aspidites: Oh please, I only broke up with you because I had more important things to do than date. Kovu is offended. Kovu: Are you saying I'm not good enough for you? Aspidites: Perfect, you understand! They both glare at each other. We then cut to Owen chasing after Maca in the hallway. Maca is still ahead of him, even though he's walking. Owen: Maca! Stop! Maca doesn't stop, he is under the hypnosis spell. He then makes a sharp left into his living quarters, causing Owen to skid to a quick stop. Maca then reaches in a drawer, and pulls out a knife. Owen yelps, and quickly snatches it. Owen: Why would there even BE a knife in here? Owen melts it with fire, as Maca looks for another option. Owen: Ok, I think there isn't anything he can- He pulls out a rope from underneath his bed, and begins tying it to the ceiling. Owen: Aw geez…. He tries shaking and slapping Maca, but nothing. Owen: Come on man! Snap out of it! Ugh, what did I do when other people were hypnotized? He snaps. Owen: Water! He dashes back, and sticks out his hand. Owen: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! A water harp materializes, and Owen strums it, shooting five water jets at Maca. Maca is knocked down, and wakes up from the hypnosis. Maca: Ugh….what….happened? Owen: Maca! He helps him up. Maca: Owen? Where's the boss? Owen: Long story short, he tried to make you commit suicide. Anyways, you have more important things to be doing right now. Maca: What do you mean? Owen: It's pretty obvious that snake plans to let them all starve, and they’d probably have a better chance of survival out here. Maca: Then what do you want me to do? Owen: Get all the animals out of here. Now! Maca: What? They wouldn’t listen to ME! Owen: Then make them listen! You heard what Kovu said, you made a convincing argument! Just do it again. Maca is still trying to process all of this. Owen: Go! Maca quickly reacts, and runs out of the room. We then cut back to Aspidites and Kovu. Kovu: Aspidites, you could join me you know. We could rule over all these animals, and exterminate all the humans. Together! Aspidites: Thanks but no thanks. I've actually grown to like humans a little. Kovu is disappointed. Kovu: Fine then. They both start moving in a line. Kovu: Aspidites, we both know I'm a much better fighter. Aspidites: How would you know? Last time we fought was months ago. And I've learned a thing or two from Owen. Kovu: Oh that human. What is it about him? He then smiles. Kovu: Awww, do you got a little crush on him too? Aspidites blushes in embarrassment. Aspidites: S-Shut up! I do not! Kovu: You're stuttering….Isn’t he a little young for you? Aspidites: Let's just fight already, and get this over with. Kovu chuckles. Kovu: Suit yourself. They stand in silence, before Kovu lunges at Aspidites. Aspidites braces herself, before Kovu suddenly stops. He makes frantic attempts to reach her. Kovu: What the- He looks at his body coiled around the room, to see a knot tied in a pipe. Buggy and Zolo are there, laughing. They then high five. Kovu: You insolent brats! When I get my coils around you, I'll- He tries to grab them with his tail, but that stops too. He looks at another end, to see another section of his body tied around a pipe, with Luffy standing there with a coy smile. Kovu: Grr! Why I oughta- He tries to get himself loose, and bite Aspidites, but he can accomplish neither of those. Owen then rushes in the room. Owen: Guys! I'm here to- Buggy, Luffy and Zolo drop down from the pipes. Zolo: Already took care of it. Owen sees Kovu tied up. Owen: Oh….Well, great job! They all look at Kovu. Aspidites: What do we do with him? Owen: Eh, leave him. He’ll find a way out. Villains always do. They walk out of the room. Kovu: H-Hey! You can't just leave me here! Come back this instant, and untie me! They leave. Kovu struggles even more. We then cut to outside, where Maca has gathered up all the animals. Owen, Luffy, Aspidites, Buggy and Zolo all exit. Owen: Maca! Maca runs up to Owen. Maca: Owen! You took care of boss? Owen: Yeah, we did. They high-five. Owen: Did you get everyone else out alright? Maca: Yeah, we did! Oh, and check out what we found! They walk over to a shed. Maca opens the door, and we see walls lined with food. Owen: Woah. Maca: This is where Kovu probably stored all the food! He did make frequent trips to the outside, so this explains it. He closes the door. Owen: So, what are you going to do now? Maca scratches his head. Maca: Well, these guys are all looking for me to lead them, so I have to look for suitable environments for them to live in. Owen puts his hand on his shoulder. Owen: Well, you'll be a great leader. I bet you're excited to start a new life! Maca: Yeah! We all are! And I kind of want a new name, I always hated the name ‘Maca.’ Buggy: Well, Owen thought of names for us! Luffy: Yeah! So Owen should be able to come up with the perfect name for you! Maca looks at Owen. Maca: Well Owen, name me! Owen starts thinking. Owen: Hmm….. Owen then sees a pair of glasses stashed in Maca’s pocket. He takes them out. Owen: These yours? Maca is embarrassed. Maca: Y-Yeah. I’ve never had good eyesight, but it's a little embarrassing. Owen: It's nothing to be embarrassed of! Emerson even has glasses, and he's a celestial being! Maca: Oook, I'm gonna pretend I know what that means. Owen puts the glasses on him, and then studies him. Owen: Well Winston, they suit you well! Maca: Winston? Owen: Yeah, I think it works perfect! (Maca will be referred to as Winston beyond this point) Winston: Winston….I love it! We then cut to them waving goodbye as Winston and the other animals walk away. The fish and other aquatic animals are being wheeled away by the gorilla guards. Other gorillas are wheeling carts of food away. Cirrina is waving to Luffy. Cirrina: Like, I'll totally see you later honey! Luffy: Bye Cirrina! They disappear out of sight. Zolo: What do you see in her? Luffy: I like her charm. Owen: Hmm. But seriously, that was WILD! Wait, how did you guys even find me? Zolo: Well, it happened like this. Zolo flashbacks, and we see DohRe, Staff and Caesura in a tree, watching Owen get taken inside the animal compound. DohRe: Oh no, my beloved is in trouble! You two, go rescue him! Staff and Caesura salute her, then run to the door. They don't see a handle, or a doorknob. Caesura: Uh, bro, how do we open this? There isn't an opener! Staff: Don't worry bro, I totally got this. KAI-POW! As he says that, he punches the door open. Caesura: Bro, you did it! Staff: Yeah, I did! They’re about to enter, until 4 gorilla guards block their path, and get ready to beat them up. Staff: Oh no bro. We focus on DohRe as she watches them get beaten up. They both stumble back to the tree. DohRe: You incompetent fools! Staff: Sorry Madam DohRe. But hey, maybe you should show them your almighty power! She looks at the gorillas nervously. Caesura: Yeah, you can totally show them up bosswoman! DohRe backs away. DohRe: Ummm….I got a better suggestion. The flashback ends. Aspidites: Then she came and found us, told us what was happening, and here we are. Owen: Wow. Who would've thought a crazy stalker would be beneficial? Just then, DohRe, Staff and Caesura jump out of another tree. DohRe: Oh, my beloved Owen finally recognizes our helpfulness! Now we can get married! She runs up and hugs Owen. Owen turns and looks at the animals. Owen: Help me…. Buggy grabs Owen, and they make a run for it. DohRe: You cannot escape my love Owen! She begins to chase after him, along with Staff and Caesura. Episode ends. Major Events *Kovu, Winston/Maca, Andy, Mally, Cirrina, Javan And Missulena make their first appearances. *It is revealed that Aspidites used to date Kovu. Characters *Owen Barum *Aspidites *Emerson(cameo) *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Missulena *Winston/Maca *Javan *Cirrina *Mally *Andy *Agate(mentioned) *DohRe(cameo) *Staff(cameo) *Caesura(cameo) Villains *Kovu Allusions * Cirrina saying ‘stogemeister’ is a reference to the DiC dub of Sailor Moon. * Winston’s name is an Overwatch reference. Trivia *Kovu remarking that Owen is a little young for Aspidites implies that she is much older than him. *Emerson stating that Buggy, Luffy and Zolo’s origin story is going to be ‘saved for another episode’ is a reference to Jungle Tales. Category:Episodes